Xcom Unkown Enemy
by MrE390
Summary: What can I say much? It's more or less a let's play of me playing Xcom and creating a story with the soldiers that I get. I know the story is bad, but if you do like it then please tell me what you like about it. I am not a writer in any way shape or forum. I just thought this would be fun.
1. Prologue

Unknown Enemy

By MrE380

Started September 4th

Prologue

"The worst enemy that you could ever face is yourself." ~ John Evan

"One, two, three, four, five, six, and now seven. Seven people had already died from the start of this cold war." Replied Griff Coner. "Does the commander even knows what he is doing anymore? Yukiko Kojima was the only one who went on another mission before passing away and yet he never killed a single enemy. Now we got all of these new troops, more death."

Zachariah Martine came from behind Coner and gave him a pat on his back. "Relax, because of you the mission was a success."

"My whole team died though." Coner shouted back out of rage.

"Just be thankful that commander is not making us go into another big mission, allowing us to relax. Give the new cadets some time to practice." Martine said with a smile. "What are they doing anyway?"

"Bomb disposal, thats what I heard anyway." Coner said with concern.


	2. Mission 1 No Bomb

Mission 1 No Bomb

"Alright guys lets disarm those bombs and get back home, I'm starving already" Pieter Dekker said with a smile to his fellow teammates.

His teammates had a good laugh, when An Shen replied with. "Try not to eat all the MrEs when we get home."

"I'm a hungry guy Shen, I know where you come from, the only thing you ever eat is rice but I love steak!" Said Dekker as he gave himself a pat on his stomach. Right away he found the first bomb and went to disarm it when the enemy appeared. "They're here!" He said out of surprise.

"This just made everything more interesting." An Shen replied as she moves to cover. As soon as she moves to cover behind a park car. A sniper shot Dekker in the head. "DEKKER!" Yoshio Nakagawa ran out of cover to disable the other bomb before it explodes. When he did that the enemy ran out in front of him. As he shot he miss the target. Despite missing the target, he was able to safely disarm the bomb. Their was another bomb, further up the road. Vasiyev went to move forward to disarm that one when two new bad guys came from the shadows. They moved around and shot Vasiyev dead. "NO!" Cried Shen some more. Another enemy move around cover to critically wound Shen. Hel-" Shen mumble.

Nakagawa headset came on, it was commander from base giving him an order. "Nakagawa you need to get out there now!"

Nakagawa, was the only one left, with not much time left. Nakagawa, shot his target so he could save his friend but he miss again. This time he gets hits from on come enemy fire and the bomb is going to explode, he needs to make it back to the airplane before then. "Na-" Was the words mumble under Shen's breath as she saw her teammate running away from the battlefield, leaving her behind. The enemy finish Shen off with a shot in the head, then they tried to gundown Nakagawa. They hit him and he is critically wounded but he was able to make it back to the airplane alive.

Over at Base, both Griff Coner and Zachariah Martine was playing chess together when the airplane came back from the mission. "That was fast." Coner said with glee. When the doors open they had Nakagawa on stretchers as he was rush over to Sic-Bay. "That's it?" Coner ask out of concern. "What about Shen? Derreck? Did they not make it back or something? That was Nakagawa third fucking mission!" Martine rest his hand on Coner shoulder but Coner just push Martine to the side as he walk off.


	3. Mission 2 Eliminate

Mission 2 Eliminate

Over at the mission briefing room the commander had sent over Coner and three other soldiers in the room. "Welcome everyone to the mission briefing. Coner, say hello to your new squad. Lucas Verhoeven, Heather Thompson, and Mariam Canaan." I am sure they will be fine aspects to your new team. Keep them safe."

"Yes sir." Coner said in return.

"Now that we got that out of the way, let me tell you what your mission will be. Your mission is to eliminate all hostiles in the Republic district, understood?" The squad at the same time said the word understood as they all rush over to the barracks to grab their gear.

Over at the Barracks Mariam Canaan ask Conner a question. "Conner, this is going to be my first time out in battle...what is it like?"

With a sigh Coner only replied saying "That is something you are going to need to find out on your own."

"What's our motive again?" Canaan ask eagerly.

"We are the Xcom unit. It is our job to make sure that the world is safe from danger. There is an organization who call themselves the New World, they want to destroy this world, so they could build a better one. We are going to stop them no matter what."

Lucas laugh a little and said "I don't care who we are facing against, if it moves, I shoot."

"That kind of thinking may get yourself killed." Heather replied with a little friendly smirk.

As all of them got on board the airplane, Coner may a small prayer. "Please God, don't let these young people die out there."

It was not long after they land, did they made contact with the enemy. Lucas shot an enemy who was running, did not kill him but it did hurt him. "Yea you better run!" Three more enemies disappear in the dark, Lucas was able to injure another one.

Heather ran out to cover, got shot twice but only hit once. "I'm ok!" She said as she checked herself real quick.

Coner was able to take down an enemy with his sniper rifle from far away. "Looks like this is going to be easy after all." Coner told himself. Heather was also able to take down an enemy. Canned miss his target at point blank range which got him killed. "Oh no, he was so young!" Coner told himself.

Lucas reach in his pocket and pulled out a grenade. "Don't worry little buddy, your death won't go in vain!" As Lucas threw the grenade, it bounce of the statue next to him, almost blowing himself up in the process.

"Lucas you stupid idiot, you almost got yourself killed!" Heather shouted at disgust. This time, she threw the grenade and it killed the target that Lucas was trying to go for.

Coner looking around, notice that the area was cleared for now. "You all right Lucas?" He ask concern.

"Yea, I'll be alright." Lucas said in pain. "Who put that statue right there?" He said trying to lift up the spirits.

Heather was still outrage at Lucas. "Verhoeven, if you don't die from the enemy when we get back I am going to do it myself!"

Lucas laugh a bit and said. "If I have to carry you out of here Miss Heather, you owe me dinner." Just like that more bad guys ran outside. One ran in front of Heather line of sight. She fired but miss her target. The enemy return fire but miss. Then the enemy called for reinforcements and two more showed up but disappear behind the shadows. "Looks like this is not over yet, come on, for Canned!" Lucas ran behind a car, shot his target but only injure him a little.

Heather fired at her target but miss. Her target tired back but also miss. Lucas target shot at his car which caught it on fire. Lucas moved away from the burning car but still miss his target. Coner also miss his target as well. Heather hit her target but did not kill it. "Dammit!" Heather shouted out of anger.

"Easy Heather, just breathe, you will be just fine, I promise." Coner told her to calm her down.

Lucas ended up getting shot to death from the target that he ran away from after his target shot his car on fire. "LUCAS!" Heather cried out. Heather was about to see if she Lucas could be saved but she got wounded by getting shot twice by the enemy.

"Dam it, why now?" Coner told himself as he ready up his shot but miss. Heather grab her pistol because she needed to reload her assault rifle but did not had time, however she ended up missing her target. The enemy move closer to Coner and shot him "Fuck!" Coner shouted back. Coner shot his target but still miss at point blank range. Because Coner miss his target, Heather ended up getting shot to death. "Not again." Being surrounded and over power Coner had to move back to the airplane and abort the mission, as he move to cover behind a trashcan he was gundown.

When the airplane came back Martine was waiting for his friend, but the back door never open. Both of the pilots got out of the airplane and just walk away. Martine was confuse on what was going on, as he look around the room he notice that not a single person was even bothering to look up at all. that was Xcom first mission where the whole squad was lost.


	4. Mission 3 Elimination

Mission 3 Elimination

The commander was standing in the War Room as he was looking at the world map when he received news. "Commander, I think you may need to see this. It's a letter from the Council, the Republicans are pulling their fundings."

"We are at war against a terrorist group that is spread all over the world and they want to stop funding us because we failed two missions?" The Commander said out of anger.

"It's hard for me to believe as well Commander, but we got to keep pushing, it's only one country Commander."

"A country that would have been great help for us...Give me Zachariah Martine. If anyone can come back from a mission alive it would be him."

Martine came into the War Room where Commander was waiting. "Martine, we are losing countries and men, you are going to fix that. Your mission is to train a new bunch of soldiers and make them killers. You're the support class so support your squad. You are getting two new cadets. Kaun-Yin Xu, and Malachi Katz. You will also be getting another soldier. This guy has been through tons of missions, but he never passed one, yet he still have not died. I want you to change that. His name is Nakagawa"

"Yes sir!" Martine said as he saluted his commander.

On the plain ride, Malachi was making jokes about Nakagawa "We are all going to die, and Nakagawa is going to be the only one left, just like all of his other missions."

Nakagawa snap back at him. "It was not my fault! If I did not leave that bomb was going to blow me up as well!"

"You could had saved her you know. Carry her on your back. I am sure you would had enough time." Malachi smirk.

Nakagawa said nothing as he was remembering An Shen crying out his name. Martine also got involved with the conversation. "Everyone stop acting like bitches. How are we suppose to face the enemy if we are fighting against ourselves? I lost men as well and I am not planning on losing anymore. Remember our goal, these people just want to destroy the world, lets not destroy ourselves before then got it?" The plane landed and all four men got out of the airplane into position.

Xu was the first one who made contact with the enemy. "I see them, contact!" Xu and Katz double team the bad guy, killed it "Nice work Katz."

"If we work like this, none of us should worry about dying tonight." Katz said with a smile. Katz move to a park car upon which more bad guys appeared infront of him.

The enemy threw a bottle of poison gas near Xu which freak him out and he ended up shooting random bullets everywhere. Coner was yelling at him to calm down. "Watch your fire! If you keep doing that you are going to kill us all!"

Katz ran to another car, got shot but miss. Then the enemy threw some poison at Katz. Katz was coughing and panicking and he fired some bullets which killed his target. Nakagawa also got poison as well for being too close.

"I see the enemy!" Xu fired his gun but miss, the enemy return fire and shot both Xu and Katz dead.

"Why does this always happen to me!" Nakagawa said in fear and frustration.

"Nakagawa pull back!" Yelled Coner.

"Sir!"

"I said retreat! If you try to revenge their deaths, then you are just going to die as well!" Coner was able to retreat back to the plane. Nakagawa, who was furious about leaving also left as well but got shot in the leg before getting on the plane. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine!" Nakagawa said out of anger. This was the third mission in the row that the Xcom had lost.


	5. Mission 4 Contact

Mission 4 Contact

"Commander we have made contact with one of the enemys aircrafts!"

"Send out our best squad to go out and investigate. I am not going to risk losing any more missions."

"You're Jorge Garza aren't ya?" Martine said out of surprise on the airplane ride.

"Yea that's me, and you must be Zachariah Martine, I have been hearing some stories about you. You so far has been the only one to have come back from a Nak mission."

"Is that what they are calling it?" Martine chuckled in surprise. "Poor kid, that was his fourth mission and he still failed in it. How about you? aren't you mission number one? You were on the very first mission of Xcom weren't you?"

"Yea that's me. After that mission, they sent me on that stupid rescue mission with my good pal Molly Duff here. I was stupid and was standing on top of a bus when I got shot. Thanks to Molly the mission was successful but both her and I were on sick leave for a long time. This is our first mission back."

"Wasn't Nakagawa apart of that mission as well?" Martine ask a bit concern.

"Yea he was, but like always, he got shot up just like me. Nakagawa did not started to get his nickname Nak of Death until after he return from your mission and had to go back to sic-mad."

"Poor guy, I hope he is going to be fine."

"I am sure he will be just fine." The airplane touch ground in the woods and the crew all got off. along with them was the new cadet, her name is Fengdan Zhou. She speaks softly was was the best recruit out of the list of recruits.

As the team made their way through the woods, Jorge made first contact behind a log. He admittedly got hit but it did not hurt him that much. Martine move close to Jorge and shot the guy, that shot at Jorge but Martine only got the guys arm. The bad guy went on the move Molly killed him. "I swear I think I am going to marry that girl!" Jorge said with laughter next to Martine as he was under enemy fire.

"I wish you luck on that, if she does not mistake you to be the enemy and shoots your head off!" Martine move to cover by some rocks, and shot the enemy

Jorge move to where Martine is but miss the target, he quickly became under fire, then the log broke. "Why are they all shooting at me?"

"You are the biggest one here and now our cover is gone!" Martine shouted back. Martine move up to a pile of rocks and killed the target that was shooting at them.

Jorge move up next to Martine and threw a grenade at another target but, did not kill him. Molly move up closer to a pile of rocks and finish off the target. She turn towards Jorge and said. "Big boys should not being play a girls game ladies."

Jorge was confused at what Molly was trying to say and Martine was just laughing, then he said "what's that suppose to mean?" Martine laughter quickly went away when he became under fire. Martine fired his shotgun back at the target but did not kill him. Jorge was able to finish off the target.

"Not bad teamwork." Jorge said as he was under fire. "WHY ME!"

"I got you partner." Said Martine as he switched to his pistol and killed the target that was shooting at Jorge.

"I owe you one." Said Jorge as he pulled out his RPG."

Martine had a look of concern on his face when he saw the RPG. "What are you doing Graza?"

"Paying you back, this guy is getting on my nerves." Said Jorge as he blew up his target with the RPG. "That makes us even." Jorge said with a smile.

The woods was clear for now, as the team regroup and size up the situation. Molly spoke first. "Zhou, I want you to move up next to the aircraft, Jorge, you are an idiot for using your RPG already. stay behind and reload your LMG, Martine I want you to come with me. If any of them want to try to step outside their aircraft, they are going to get their face full of lead. Any questions?" No one object to Molly's plan. "Alright, lets do this and get it over with."

Martine move to the fallen aircraft. He was able to get a shot off and injure one the enemies. Zhou also move to where Martine is, fired but miss the target. "It's fine Zhou, don't worry about it, just stay calm." Martine told Zhou in a calm voice. Martine fired again but miss. "See, happens to all of us."

Zhou moved next to the door if the aircraft, fired and killed her target. She saw a lot of men inside, so she moves to the other side of the door, she got shot at but they miss her. Zhou was able to kill an enemy, got shot at three times, only hit once. Molly forgot to reload her gun, and she had to quickly reload her gun. "Don't worry Zhou, I'll protect you!" Zhou was able to kill her next target before getting killed "ZHOU!"

Martine move close to the door of the aircraft and was able to hit his target. Then Jorge was able to finish it off. Duff move closer to a log but miss her target inside craft. "Crap! I can't hit him!" Martine went inside craft but miss the target. Jorge fired but miss Duff move to Zhou's dead body and miss. "How hard is it to kill one guy?" She ask herself.

"I'm ending this." Martine ran right next to the target and finish it off with a shotgun blast at point blank range.

Once it was all cleared Jorge came inside the ship with a little bit of laughter and said. "That was some crazy shit Martine."

"I just did not wanted any of you guys to get killed." Martine explains.

"Yea." Jorge says with a sigh. "I think Zhou would had been a great ally. Her first mission and she killed three men."

"Come on let's got home. The base would be happy to hear that after three failed missions in a row, this one was a success."

As the three of them started to head back to the airplane Jorge fell to the ground in pain. Molly ran over to his side to check what was wrong. "Jorge, you idiot." She says with a sigh. "All of the time the enemy has been shooting at you, you got hit and did not even notice it." I see blood from coming from your abs and your knee as well, lets hurry up and get you home before you get any worst."

Jorge still gave a smile and ask Molly a question. "You still going to show up and give me followers?"

Over at Base Duff Molly was standing in the War Room with the commander as he was giving a speech. "I am sorry to hear that we lost Zhou, she was a great soldier and had an honorable death. However I am now promoting both you and Jorge Graza as corporals. Please go over to Sic-Mad to tell Jorge the good news, that will be your last orders for the day." Commander reach his hand out for a handshake and shook Molly's hand.

Over at Sic-Mad Jorge was shock at the news. "Corporals? I am honor, and you should be as well, no one deserves it more then you Molly."

Molly walk over towards Jorge's bed and rub his wounded leg. "How's the leg doing?"

"The doc said that I should be good within eleven days."

Molly gave a little smile and said "Don't die on me now, we still have a date." As she said the words she got up and left Sic-Mad. Jorge was kind of shock to see Molly's change of attitude.

Another voice came from across the room, it was Nakagawa. "Nice to see that you and Molly made it back nice and safe."

"Nak!" Jorge said out of surprise. "Nice to see you again, how's the food here?"

"Well, seeing how this is slowly becoming my new home, not bad." Nakagawa shook his head out of anger a bit. "Four missions, and I can't come back from one without coming back here."

"I am back here, and just like our last mission Nakagawa, you and I was also here as well. I am in the same boat as you are."

"Well at least people see you as a hero and want to go on missions with you. They fear me, no one talks to me. Not even the new recruits." Nakagawa look out of the Sic-Mad window and saw new soldiers coming in. "I don't think I am cut out for this war Jorge." Nakagawa says with a sigh.

"Nonsense!" Jorge blurted out. "Just because you have been getting bad luck means nothing, You are going to kill their butts and soon they will be afraid of you not because you are curse but because you can kick some ass."


	6. Mission 5 Under Fire

Mission 5 Under Fire

It was all over the news, The terrorist group who call themselves. "New World" had changed their tactics and started just slaughtering innocent people. This was no longer a war to see who had the most men or better weapons. This war was about if the world was going to be saved or destroyed. "Looks like they are changing their tactics." Jorge said as he was flipping through the channels. "This world is truly coming to an end. As the world become more in fear, and decides to join this new group." Jorge pause for a quick sigh then he continues. "I often wonder if the people who we are even killing are truly bad people? Or if they were just scared of dying themselves?"

"Whatever their reasoning is, we need to stop them." Martine said as he sat next to his friend in Sic-Mad. "When are you going to be able to get out of there? We need you on the battlefield."

"Doc say's I got two more days then I will be back on my feet as good as new." Jorge said with a smile.

The doors of the Sic-Mad open and a nurse called for Martine. "Martine, the Commander want's to have a word with you in the War Room."

The nurse left the room and Martine simply shook his head and gave a little chuckle. "I hope Commander is not thinking sending us over there does he? That place is gone. Don't get me wrong, I want to save the world, but I can't save the world if I'm dead."

"I'm sure you will do fine Martine." Jorge said with a smile.

Over at the War Room The Commander was speaking with four soldiers. "The enemy had change their tactics and are just killing everyone who is not a part of them. I need you four to go out there and stop the attack. If you can, bring home one of these terrorist so we could learn more from them."

The four soldiers stood at attention and said "Yes Sir!"

Over at the plain ride, it was kind of quiet as all four soldiers were thinking about what to come. Nakagawa broke the awkward silence by talking to his old squad leader. "It's nice to be on another mission with you again Corporal Duff."

Molly Duff did not say anything back, as she just kept quiet. Martine who was sitting next to Nakagawa patted him on the back. "It's nice to be on another mission with you as well Nakagawa." Martine look over across the aircraft to see the new recruit. "Nice to meet you Stig Haugen. This is a big first mission, just keep near me and you won't die. Our enemy is something that I can almost guarantee you have never fought before. They don't care about anything as long as you are dead, so be careful." Stig Haugen did not reply, he just look out the window then cock his gun.

As soon as the squad land all four of them ran out to cover, upon which the enemy also ran out as well. Both Molly and Martine fired upon the enemy but miss the target, upon which the enemy was able to split an civilians throat. "Damn, these guys really are nuts!" Martine mumble under his breath.

"Does not matter, these bastard killed my family, I will be damn if they kill anymore." Stig said in reply.

The enemy that slit the civilians throat saw the squad and ran over towards them. Martine was able to fire his pistol, but he did not do that much damage. Molly was also able to fire her assault rifle but the target still did not die. Moly moved behind a pillar, fired and hit the target but did not kill him. Nakagawa fire his gun but miss. Haugen also fire at his target, and hit his target but the target still lived. "How many bullets is this guy going to take!" Stig yelled out in anger.

The enemy ran straight over to Martine and kill both him and Martine with a suicide bomb. "NO!" Molly cried out as she saw her friend getting blown up.

"They have gone insane!" Nakagawa cried as he fired random bullets in panic."

"There going to die for that!" Molly mumble to herself as she notice another target running towards her. She fired at that target but it did not kill him. Haugen threw a grenade, and somehow the target still did not die. "We need to leave." Molly said lowering her weapon as she was amaze that the target still stood standing. Before she could give the order, the enemy ran over to Haugen and. Molly did not even gave the order, she just ran back to the aircraft. Seeing his squad leader run past him, he followed her. The two of them made it on the aircraft safe. As they were withdrawing from the country, they notice something flashing from the sky. The country of Norath got blown up from a nuclear bomb.

As the aircraft made it back to the base and the doors open, Nakagawa was trying to speak to his Molly. "Duff please answer me, why are you so mad at me?" As soon as he said that Molly turned around and punch Nakagawa in his face. The punch could been felt all throughout Base, as everyone stop to see the commotion. Molly Duff, Jorge Graza and now Yoshio Nakagawa were the most popular people at Base.

With a deep, yet loud voice Molly said "Why? You want to know why, I am mad at you? You have been on five mission and have not killed a single thing. Zachariah Martine had been on four missions and he was able to kill three. Griff Coner went on two missions and killed four. I have went on three missions and killed nine. Finally we have Jorge Graaza who went on four missions and killed eight. You have went on more missions than all of us, yet you still have the least amount of kills then all of us. I have no idea how the hell you keep staying alive but you do for some strange reason. The next mission that you go on, don't you think about coming back until you have killed at least one. Otherwise stay wherever the hell you get place at because we don't want to hear your cries anymore." After that was said Molly left the room and everyone acted as if they didn't see anything.

Jorge came up behind Nakagawa and put his hand on Nakagawa's shoulder. With a sigh he said. "If the terrorist do win this war...I just hope that this New World thing of theirs, is going to be a better world than the ones that we are living in now." As Jorge walks away from Nakagawa he mumbles the last few words that he remembers from his friend Martine. "Can't save the world if I am dead."


	7. Mission 6 A Leader is Born

Mission 6 A Leader is Born

Nakagawa was trying to sleep in his bunker when he kept on having flashbacks of his fallen comrades. "Na-" cried An Sheen before Nakagawa had to leave her behind, letting her getting blown up.

Nakagawa gaps at the nightmare and woke up, where he notice, three new recruits in his bunker. All of his other soldiers had died, so Nakagawa lives alone. Molly Duff and Jorge Garza get's to live in better bunkers because they are more elite than everyone else. "You're Yoshio Nakagawa aren't you?" The guy ask with a strong yet pleasant voice. "My name is Bob Brown, over here is Moshe Yosef and Shankar Rangan. We just came from combat training and Commander said that we are going to spend our time with you as a squad. That's great right?" Brown said with a smile. His white teeth, blond hair. He look like he knows where every buffet is at in town. If only he knows about the Nak curse. "One more thing, Commander says that you are in charge for our next mission and that we are going to be leaving in a few hours. SImple mission, kill anything that moves." Brown gave Nakagawa a pat on his back and said. "Let's have some fun."

As the four of them headed out into the aircraft, Graza and Duff was playing poker, as they watch the four soldiers getting on the airplane. Duff let out a puff of air and in a cold voice she said "who do you think is going to die first? I got my blue chip on Shankar Rangan over there, he is just too quiet. He is probably going to do something foolish and just die."

Graza was shock at Duff's tone of voice and said. "I would like to think that none of them are going to die Duff! However if I had to bet, I would place my chips in Nakagawa, he is going to make it out alive, and if he is not then he is going to die so the rest of his squad can get away safely."

"Why are you so supportive of him Jorge?" Duff ask out of curiosity.

"I see potential in him. He is the underdog. No one thinks that he is ever going to kill anyone. There has even been rumors going around saying that Commander has simply making him go through all of these missions so that he would secretly die in them. I hope he stays alive. I want Nakagawa to be a winner in this war." Duff look at Graza with a little bit of a curious look then she went back to her game.

On the plain ride Nakagawa slowly drifted off into sleep. "Stop that guys! That really hurts!" Cried little Nakagawa as he was being bullied around by three older kids.

One of the kids look down on Nakagawa and with a smirky smile said "What are you going to do about it snot?" The kid then kick sand into Nakagawa face.

Nakagawa cough the sand back out as he continues to cry. "Please...please give me back my glasses, I can't see without my glasses!"

"Oh, these things?" The kid drop the glasses and step on them. "Oops, looks like they broke!" The three bullies started to laugh more when a girl started to yell at them.

"You bullies better stop that!" The girl yelled at them with her hands on her hips.

The three bullies look at her with a confuse look, then the leader of the group said. "What are you going to do? Tell mommy? You are just a girl!" The three bullies laugh a little bit more. The young girl walk over to the young boy and she stared at him for a little bit while he laugh some more. When he was done the girl kick him in his balls. The boy went down crying. "Why did you had to do that? We were only playing!"

"That was not playing!" The young girl shouted back. "That was mean, now say you're sorry!"

"Sorry." The boy cried. The young girl grab Nakagawa's arm and his glasses and took off.

Both Nakagawa and the young girl was inside a hut as she was banging up his wounds. "That was mean, why did you let them beat you up like that?" The girl ask.

"I...I can't stand up for myself." Nakagawa look down in shame.

"Nonsense!" The girl yelled out. "Yes you can, you just don't know how to. You can do anything you want Nakagawa, you just got to believe that you can do it, or else you will always fail. Nakagawa? Nakagawa, Nakagawa!"

Back in the present day Nakagawa woke up with Bob Brown in his face. "Glad you are up leader!" Bob said with a smile.

"Leader?" Nakagawa said with confusion.

"Commander did not tell you? You are in charge of this mission, and we are almost here, you ready for this?"

Nakagawa pause for a little bit then said "Yea, I can do it." Then he mumble under his breath some more words. "If I don't believe in myself, then I will always fail."

As they landed on the ground and got off the aircraft. The first thing the soldiers notice was dead bodies all over the place. Shankar Rangan shivered at the sight. "What are we up against here?"

Nakagawa calmly gave him an answer. "Monsters. Yosef, you are with me, Bob you and Rangan are a pair, don't lose sights of each other. I am not losing any men in this mission." Both Nakagawa and Yosef ran to cover where they saw their target. Both of them fired but both of them miss the target. Yosef fired again and was able to kill the target.

Two men jump out of windows surprising the squad. "These guys are nuts!" Brown said out of surprise.

"Don't let your guard down!" Nakagawa order.

Rangan ran beside a car and got shot. "I'm hit!"

"You ok partner?" Brown ask pulling Rangan to full cover. "You look really bang up over there."

"I'll be fine, worry about the enemy for right now. I am going to get out of your way so they don't flank us." Rangan ran out of the way, got shot and die.

"Rangan!" Yosef yelled out as he ran between a car. He got hit but was doing fine.

"Damn it, that's one already." Nakagawa told himself. Yosef, threw a grenade but miss his target for being so far away. Brown shot at the same target but miss. The enemy ran around, nakagawa fired but miss as well. "I am never going to win this if I keep on missing!" Nakagawa retreat and got shot at but not hurt.

The enemy move, Brown shot but miss. Yosef also fire at the target and miss as well. "I had it with this guy!" Yelled Brown as he threw a grenade. The grenade did a lot of damage but did not kill. Yosef was able to finish off target. Nice job Yo!" Brown said half way across the street. When he notice there was an enemy coming up right behind Yosef. "Behind you YO!"

Nakagawa shot the enemy that was approaching Yosef, but it did not kill him. "I hit!" Nakagawa said out of surprise. Yosef turn around to see the enemy. He freak out and grab his pistol and fired at his target and miss at close range. "No, this is the it, not another one!" Nakagawa told himself. The Enemy fired at Yosef and he miss at point blank range. The entire battlefield fell silent. "He miss!" Nakagawa spoke in his mind out of surprise. "At close range, he miss! YOSEF GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Nakagawa screams!

Yosef ran back behind a truck and reloaded his gun. Nakagawa was able to kill the target. Brown cheered at the teamwork. "Looks like there is a God after all!"

Bob ran into a building. When he did that one of the enemies tried to move and both Bob and Yosef fire at the target but miss. Bob fire again and was able to kill the target.

There was another target, to the left. Yosef fired but miss the target. Another enemy came out of nowhere. Nakagawa fire at the target out of surprise but miss. "I'm reloading!" Bob yell out to let the other two know what was going on.

Nakagawa fire at the same target again but still miss the target. "How can I protect others, if I can't kill anyone?" Nakagawa told himself.

Yosef took upon himself and was able to kill Nakagawa's target

Bob became underfire. "I'm under fire! I need backup over here!" As Bob was staying behind the wall in the building the wall gave away by a grenade which left him open to get shot to death.

"NO!" Nakagawa yell in anger as he took a shot at the enemy that killed Bob and was able to kill him. After wasting his ammo on that one soldier, Nakagawa reloaded.

"Nakagawa!" Yosef made a small yell. "We should get going while the place is cleared. We don't know how many more men are out here and I am critically wounded from earlier!"

As Yosef was saying that Nakagawa was having small flashbacks from where he made that one promise with that girl when the two of them were in high school. "Promise me Nakagawa. Promise me that when you get back from war, that you and I will get married?" The girl smiled.

"I promise, with all of my heart."

The girl gave Nakagawa a small kiss on his cheek and said. "I know you will never leave your soldiers behind, just like you never left me behind."

Back into the present day Yesof cried some more, that his bullet wound was getting worst. he was shot in his gut and could barely move anymore. "Nakagawa! Save yourself, it is not worth it!"

"NO!" Nakagawa scream out this time. "I am not leaving anyone behind, not this time! Stay right there, I am going to fine the last guy and I am going to kill him!"

As Nakagawa went to search for the last guy Yosef reload his gun. Nakagawa found the target and killed him. "That took care of him." Nakagawa said when it was finally over.

"What was that?" Yosef said out of surprise. "I think I still hear one more sir!"

"Then let's say hello shall we? Can you move at all?"

"Yea, just barely though." Yosef said in pain.

"Good enough, stay behind cover, see anything that moves. Kill it."

Yosef found the last guy, ran to a car, got shot at but miss. "Enemy fire!" Yosef cried. Yosef fired at last target, hit but did not kill. "Made contact with the enemy. the enemy still stands!" Target ran by a car, fired at Yosef, but miss. "Shooting air!" Yosef ran to another car, fire and kill the target. "Target is down, good job sir."

"That was not bad, shooting from that far away."

Yosef blush a little and said "just luck sir."

"I don't believe in luck, you got some skills, be proud of that."

"Thank you sir, Commander made a good choice as choosing you to be the leader. May I ask you a question? Why did you not turn back?"

"I made a promise to a friend." Nakagawa said with a sigh and a depress look. "Let's get you home soldier.

When the aircraft land back on Base. Everyone was waiting around it to see who made it back out alive, everyone was betting their rations on it. When the door open they saw both Nakagawa, helping Yosef out of the aircraft. The two of them started to walk over to Sic-Mad when Nakagawa stop to face Duff. Nakagawa reach into his pocket and three three dog tags over at Duff then continue to help Yosef over to Sic-Mad. Jorge walk over to Duff and ask her a quick question. "What was that all about?"

"A promise." Duff said calmly.

It was late at night in the barracks when Duff knock on Nakagawa's door. "Who is it?" Nakagawa said very grunty.

"It's me, bitch!" Duff said back. "May we talk? I would like to know more about you. Jorge see's something in you, I want to see that as well and, I'm sorry." Duff said with a low tone. There was silence for a little bit, the the door opens. Neither one of them spoke as Duff sat next to Nakagawa on his bed. Nakagawa, was looking at old pictures from his past. "She's cute." Molly said in a calm voice. "Is she the reason why you are fighting in this war?"

"She's, my wife." Nakagawa said in a calm voice.

"Must be hard, being so far away, risking your life every day, not knowing if you will ever see her again."

"I won't." Nakagawa interrupts. "She died in a car bomb while I was in basic training. She was five months pregnant, and life said fuck it, she is going to die."

"Na-" Duff said in a calm and worry voice.

"I went on five missions, hoping that I would die but for some reason I kept on living. When Bob died, I snap and just unleash all of my anger on his attacker. I didn't stop." Nakagawa said trying not to cry.

"Na-" Duff said again in another soft tone.

"I am just all alone here!" Nakagawa said starting to cry. "My squad today was suppose to be living here, now two of them are dead and one of them is in Sic-Mad for fifteen days! I'm all alone here!"

"No your not Nak." Duff said in a soothing voice as she held Nakagawa. "You're never alone in a place like this. No matter what happens, we will always look after you."


	8. Mission 7 Urgent

Mission 7 Urgent

"Sir, our satellites have just received information of an enemy aircraft, sending in J1 to intercept and attack!" Shouted a lady in the War Room as the thought of Base becoming under attack.

As the commotion around the hangar was going on Molly, Jorge, and Nakagawa was sitting together at a small table staring at them. Nakagawa was the one who broke the silence. "Looks like trouble is ahead of us. Why don't we interact with the pilots in here?" Nakagawa ask out of curiosity.

"You can if you want." Jorge replies. Every time we come back from the mission we are either in Sic-Mad or to bum out to talk to anyone. Even when we get an air ride over to our destinations we either end up not talking, sleeping, or talking to each other. Like talking to new recruits so we could get to know them a little bit better." Jorge gave a little sigh and then he said "we just don't have time to make friends with anyone here besides ourselves." Jorge let out a little sigh then he gave a look at both Duff and Nakagawa who was sitting together. He let out a small smile. "Speaking about friends, looks like you two are finally getting along."

The two of them blush and look away from each other a bit. Duff broke the silence. "We just, got to know each other a bit more yesterday that's all."

"Is that what you kids call it nowadays." Jorge said with a bit of a snicker.

Molly stood up, blushing with anger and yell at Jorge. "What does that suppose to mean! You know just because you are older than me, you act like a child a lot! We only talk that's all!" Jorge just burst into laughter.

Molly kept on yelling at Jorge, who kept on laughing. Then Commander came by and all three of them stood straight up into attention and all three of them went silence. "Molly Duff and Jorge Graza, I need you two in the War Room."

"Yes sir!" Both of them yell out in reply.

Inside the War Room both Molly Duff and Jorge Graza, stood in attention as they waited for what Commander had to say. "Before our fighter jet got shot down. Our pilot was also able to shoot down the other aircfat as well. This would not really be a problem if enemy forces were not going to go investigate the crash site. I want you two to head over to the crash site and eliminate all hostiles. Once you head into the Hanger you will meet two new soldiers, take care of them."

"Yes sir!" Molly and Jorge yelled back in reply again.

As the two of them made it to the Hanger they saw their new squad mates. "You two are the lucky ones that get to come along with us for a mission, nice to meet you. I'm Jorge Graza and this is Molly Duff." Jorge said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you two as well. I'm Jake Wells, and this here is my friend Patrice Andre."

"Isn't Patrice, a girls name?" Jorge ask out of curiosity.

Patrice shifted his stance little and in a calm but deep voice he said "What kind of name is Graza?"

Wells quickly step in between the two soldiers. "Let's try to keep our guns pointed towards the enemy and not ourselves."

Molly walk inside and very bluntly said the words "men" in a cold tone.

The team was deliver into the woods where it started to rain. Fire was around the place of the two broken airships. "This looks like Hell." Jorge said in a scared tone. Lighting flash in the sky. "All right, we can all see the aircraft just a few clicks in front of us. In case there is any survivors, lets split up. Andre you are with me, we are going on the left side. Duff, you take Wells and go to the right." As they did what they were told Jorge heard sounds in the woods. "What was that?" Jorge ask silently.

"Graza!" Andre gave a little shout to get Jorge's attention. "Get over here before you get shot!"

"Right, on my way." Jorge replies as more lighting flash in the sky.

On the other side of the field, Molly also heard some sounds. "Hold up." Molly said softly. "Hear that?"

Well's tried to hear the noise, but couldn't hear what Molly was hearing. "No ma'am."

Molly moves up closer where she found three men. "Contact!" She shouts as they scatter. Andre moves to cover, then shot at target but miss. Molly got shot at, and got hit. She is extremely wounded. "I'm hit!" She cried out in pain as she fell behind some cover.

"MOLLY!" Cried Jorge.

One guy moves behind Wells. Wells fire at the target but miss. Andre was able to shoot at the same target and kill him. "Thanks Ad! I owe you one!." Wells said with a sigh.

Another target ran out of cover. Jorge fire his LMG but miss. The same target went behind rocks, and starts to lay fire upon Molly. "I'm under attack!" Molly cried out.

Wells fire at the same target that he failed to kill earlier. He still miss. Andre shot at the same target. Andre damage the target but it did not kill him. at target, hit but did not kill him. The enemy drew fire upon Wells. Wells got hit but was all right all though he could had been better. The enemy that was firing at Molly stop and ran next to his friend. "Now you guys are going to die." Wells said as he threw a grenade. Well was able to kill one of the enemys but not the other one. Andre took fire and finish the job.

The battlefield was quiet for a little bit. Each soldier reload their guns. Molly heard some more noises coming from afar. "I still hear them." Molly said short of breath.

Jorge moves closer to Duff to check on her wounds. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine, thanks for asking. I got shot at how the fuck do you think I am doing!" Duff pause as she still hear noises. "I should keep it down." She told herself.

"Stay here all right? The aircraft is not that much further ahead. We will go in, come out in less than thirty minutes."

"Leave me alone here? What are you nuts!"

"I don't want to risk losing you Molly. Stay there all right?" Jorge look at his other two cadets and said "Let's move." Then Jogre moves to cover up ahead.

As the three of them moves forwards, Wells also starts to hear strange sounds. "I heard that as well, over here guys." Wells said in a whisper.

Jorge went to investigate while Andre went to duff. "How are you doing?" He ask calmy.

Molly let out a faint laugh and ask Andre a question. "What is it with you men asking such stupid questions? I'll be fine. Go on ahead, let me catch my breath and then I will catch up. Just because he is big and likes to act tough. Jorge really can't handle himself without my help."

Jorge heard some noises, as he investigates where the noise came from, he spotted two more men. "Contact!" Jorge yells out. Jorge got fired at twice, hit once. "I'll be fine." Jorge said in pain. Jorge moves behind a stump. He tried firing at his target again and still miss. "I can't hit anything with this LMG." Jorge told himself.

Wells move to cover, fire and hit his target. "Target hit!"

"I can't sit back any longer." Molly told herself as she went to move to help. One enemy ran out of over, Andre shot him dead.

Jorge moves up a little bit, fire and was able to kill his target. "Clear!" When Jorge was reloading his gun, Molly came up right next to him. Jorge was surprise to see her next to him. "Molly! What are you doing here!"

"You need me, don't like Graza."

"You are wounded, get back to cover and-" Before Jorge could finish his sentence. Molly gave Jorge a small hit in his stomach where he was shot at. Jorge fell down in pain. "I saw you got hit Graza, you need medical treatment just like me. Let's finish this and hurry up and go home before we all bleed to death."

Wells moves up next to the aircraft, as he heard sounds coming from inside the craft. The whole squad was able to make it inside carefully without getting notice. Molly heard noises on the other side of the walls. Wells open the door and a juggernaut appears. Andre threw a grenade and killed the target. "That's it, mission clear." Andre told them once the room was clear.

The aircraft came back to Base and everyone got scared when the doors open. Jorge, Molly and Wells came out in stretchers. Andre was the only one left standing. "They did it!" Nakagawa said in excitement. "They all made it back!"

"That's a big guy." One of the soldiers said to the other as they were watching what was going on. "Must had taken a lot of bullets to bring him down. What's his name?"

"Don't know. The other soldier replied. "A lot of people have been calling him Kong though."

"Kong?" The soldier repeated out of surprise. "It suits him." He chuckles.

Andre ends up going to sniper training. When Wells gets out of Sic-Mad he will be going to Assult class. Jorge gets promoted to Sergeant while he was in Sic-Mad for 19 days. Molly is going to be out for 12 days.


	9. The Last Mission

The Last Mission

It wasn't long. As Soon as the war started, it felt like it ended just as fast. Two more countries had left the Xcom project, and it feels as if we kept losing men right and left. We can no longer afford to let this go on anymore. We need a miracle to win now. The alarm sounded and the commander called for Molly Duff who just got out of Sic-Mad to grab her gear and rejoin the fight. Along with Patrice Andre, Jake Wells, and Sarah Lee. The Last mission. "So, is that is?" Nakagawa ask Jorge as the two of them were sitting outside the barracks. "We lost?"

"It was bound to happen sometime or any other. Commander has no idea how to operate a toilet seat let alone the world's last hope of survival." Jorge said with a sigh.

"What happened in that mission?" Nakagawa said out of concern.

"As soon as they radio in that they touch foot, thirty minutes later commander got a report saying that everyone was already dead."

"That fast!" Nakagawa said in surprise. Duff was a Corporal! She was an elite and everyone died in less than thirty minutes?"

Jorge just let out a long sigh. "Just because you have been in war, does not mean that a bullet still can't kill you Nak."

"Jake, Patrice, Sarah, all of them just gone?"

"Three against four. They just had better stuff than we did. Sarah Lee, a new soldier, and Patrice went down fighting. They were not killed right away. the enemy grabbed them and did God knows what to them.

"We could still save them!" Nakagawa shouted.

"Nak." Jorge said calmly.

"If the enemy had capture them, we could track them!"

"Nak." Jorge repeats again.

"Then maybe we could.-"

"NAKAGAWA!" Jorge shouted interrupting Nakagawa. "Xcom is gone, we lost four countries, the death clock is getting closer and closer to the end. Six countries are in panic and can pull out at anytime. Do the math. At any given moment, three countries are going to get under attack and we can only go to one of them. Even if we become elite soldiers from here on out. We are not going to save the entire world by going to one country at a time. We lost Nakagawa." Jorge said with a sigh.

Nakagawa was having a hard time trying to comprehend what was going on. "Then, does that mean, that all of these soldiers that have died so far? Zhou, Martine, Griff Coner, Haugen, An Shen, Heather, Lucaus…Did they all die for nothing Jorge?"

Jorge simply got up and did not say a word for a couple of minutes. "I believe so." Jorge gave a long pause then he continue his speech. "I told you once before Nakgawa. If we were to lose, and the enemy were to win, that I hope that there new world idea would become a better place than the one we are living in now, I guess I will never know."

Nakagawa look up at Jorge with tears in his eyes. Jorge was also trying hard not to cry. "Wh-what do you mean by that?"

"Nakagawa, never stop fighting, and never stop living."

Before Nakagawa could react, Jorge pulled his sidearm from his holster and shot himself in the head killing him. "JORGE!" Nakagawa cried his name and began to cry more as he was watching his friend soul disappear from this world.

My name is Yoshio Nakagawa, I was part of a secret organization known as the Xcom Project. We were humanity's last hope for survival. It was our job to make sure that the world never came to an end by humans doing stupid things. A famous person said that you only die twice in your life. I would like to change that and say that in your one lifespan, you die three separate times. The first time is when you physically die. The seconded time is when your bloodline stops getting pass down from generation to generation, and the third time is when no one speaks your name ever again. That's who we were. We never excited, we were never even born. We were always ghost to begin with, and we will always remain as ghost. Despite humanity creating there own version of Armageddon, this world still spins and humans are still around and time eventually heals all wounds. Those who fought and lost their lives in this war are long forgotten. Those that live through this war mysteriously vanish. No one knows what ever happened to Commander. As time pass, this little war became a fairy tale, as it was called the Unknown War, because in the end, no one knew who are what they were fighting for. This was my story as I live through this fairy tale. As I begin to leave this world I leave you with this. When God decides to comes he might as well not even bother creating those gold stairways to Heaven, because we are all going to go to hell anyway. Words from a former Xcom Soldier.


End file.
